


蛇兔>无尽螺旋

by jun_anna



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_anna/pseuds/jun_anna
Summary: #战兔一行人战败，Evolt统治地球前提（#涉及人体改造、非法行为，请察觉（……#总之充满了自我乐趣的无良心文#有隐龙兔要素#看到这里都应该明白是OOC天雷爽文了☆#总之迫真预警，这样也能接受的话请往下（顺带一提写的时点是Build的中后期，所以有Bug）





	蛇兔>无尽螺旋

一个种族受限于他本身的基因和习性，他从降世唯一的本能就刻印于基因深处：星球狩猎、进化。

整个种族都以狩猎星球为本能，这一点他也不例外，作为宇宙中的高等生命而言，他需要完成自己种族的使命，同时也进一步使自身进化到更高阶。

他并不需要学习，拥有抛弃实体能力的他，能够轻松附身于他人身体，读取记忆为自己所用，这在宇宙间都是一种相当优越的能力。

这导致了他与宇宙中大多数生物种族的根本性差异。

爱无意义、恨亦无意义。

破坏欲、战斗欲、狂暴欲。  
欲望。  
残酷。  
毁灭。

这是作为EVOL生存的本能。

地球人与火星人或许没什么差别，不过发生意外、在地球生活十年之久后，受到宿主石动惣一的影响，本来毫无情感可言的他也模拟产生了近似于感情的东西————

——不，这样说并不贴切。  
那只是出于他种族本性的掠夺、独占于破坏欲而已，称不上地球人所谓的、会喜欢的「感情」。

Evolt并不认为他的思维想法有任何错误，与他本质性不同的地球人无法理解他，他自然也不需要去理解地球人喜欢的东西。相对而言，他只是依照自己的本能而生存着，所以做出任何地球人不喜欢的事都有可能。

……但也包括现在的这种情形？

当然了，毕竟是难得让他觉得有趣到足以捧腹大笑的种族，如果能够提供持续的乐趣，让他们一直苟活下去也无妨。

——人类与他的种族有着相似共通之处，但更为低劣。  
Evolt是这样认为。不过都没什么关系，这只是他漫长狩猎路途中的一点调味剂而已。

但有些不听话的玩具，在这种被他拔掉獠牙利爪的情形下，还会保持多久，在目前他还保有耐心与好奇心的情况下，是值得期待的。

♢

Evolt顺着螺旋的铁楼梯往下，潘多拉巨塔由他完全控制，在最底层，他按照过去的咖啡店地下室做了个相似规格的小房间。

而其中的住户——

被叮叮咚咚皮鞋踏上楼梯的声音所惊醒，桐生战兔从浅层的睡眠中立即清醒过来，身体无法控制的开始本能地嘭嘭跺脚。  
声音越来越接近，狭小的空间无法满足他潜逃躲避的本能——努力想压抑下源于生物性的动作，但始终无济于事——

这就是被迫人体实验后，桐生战兔如今的模样。

出于他们作为人类反抗军领头人的惩罚，出于Evolt自身的恶劣兴趣，被强迫接受了人体改造。不同于之前Smash星云实验是为了使人类进化、拥有更高的作战能力，Evolt如今对桐生战兔进行的实验只是单纯的恶趣味而已。

无法抑制本能。  
青年蜷缩在墙角，近乎像是真正的兔子。  
白色毛茸茸的兔耳自他的毛发间垂下来，耸搭着遮住了眼睛。因为长久未见日光，皮肤近乎透明般的苍白，只是包住骨头般的手腕和脖颈自白色的衬衣里展现出来。

苍白透明而又近乎纤弱，充满着破碎般脆弱感的奇异魅力。  
这是于过去的桐生战兔甚至是更加久远的葛城巧都毫不沾边的形容。

Evolt在楼梯口看到的就是这样的画面。  
不过既然已经豢养了这样不听话的宠物，他现在倒也没那么在乎这家伙会带来的麻烦了。  
——更何况，还是乐趣更多一点。

迈开腿径直接近青年，角落里的桐生战兔无可避免的微微颤栗着。

指尖顺着背脊向上滑向发梢。

“哦，头发好像也受到了影响啊。”  
突然注意到桐生战兔的有些发根也开始发白，Evolt推测这应该是兽化实验带来的后续反应，恐怕在不久后的未来，桐生战兔就会真的变为白兔一般的特征了。

抓住青年的肩膀，无视他的反抗，Evolt令战兔蜷缩的身体直立起来。

“太瘦了。”搂住青年的腰肢捏了捏，对手感稍有不满，Evolt只是单纯地评论道，“你的饲养员呢？”

——饲养员。  
这对桐生战兔是确凿无疑的侮辱。  
Evolt作为最后的胜利一方，无条件地玩弄着他的自尊心，到如今也依旧破坏着他作为人类最后的底线——或许他现在也不能被称为完整的人类了。

但感到的只有可笑而已。  
兔子的天性令他开始胆小甚至惊慌失措——但直到现在，他还能控制自己，所以一定没有问题。

“不知道。”战兔这样回答了。

“听话一点。”  
动作轻柔地拍了拍青年的脸颊，Evolt注意到后者的脸颊上腾升起醉酒般的陀红。  
青年从刚才起就一直发热的身体，这一点让Evolt想起了什么。

“发情期吗……倒是忘记了，雄兔是一年四季都处于发情期的。”

听到了这样的话，桐生战兔毫不怀疑其中的真实性，把他的身体变成这幅模样，难道这家伙还不清楚他现在到底是什么丑态吗。

 

高热而柔软的身体。  
Evolt用手指揉搓战兔的耳朵，作为新生器官而言，这里还是过分敏感，稍微被他玩弄的话，这具身体就会战栗不已。

从过去到现在，「桐生战兔」是他一手制作培植出来的人类，是独属于他的物品。

探入宽松的长裤内，Evolt爱抚着不属于人类的、生长于青年尾骨的白色绒球。

从身体到思想，由内到外，现在的桐生战兔是由他改造完成的「人类」。

“这样会有感觉吗？”  
这样的话Evolt说出来毫无顾忌，但无论如何都会令这名青年害羞，虽然经历了多次，也不会有人看到，但桐生战兔的表现却始终如此。

“闭嘴。”  
对Evolt的话感到不满与厌恶，但同时又为被他说中而自愧，战兔干脆地死死咬住了Evolt的颈窝——

人类复杂而又有趣，不过其中也有麻烦精，就像他面前这惹人生气的小家伙。但好歹还是饲养了这么久，Evolt还是产生了些耐心。

"……"  
"你和别人做了。"

肯定的语气，青年身体的异常，从甬道里流出来的白灼。  
眼眸一瞬暗沉下来，Evolt的笑容依旧，瞳孔的深处却逐渐结起了冰霜。

“这没关系吧。”  
松开嘴，从颈窝里抬起头，轻飘飘地吐出话，战兔此刻只是为了刺激他才这样做。

“毕竟只是淫///乱的兔子呢。”  
只有一瞬的冰冷，仿佛只是战兔的错觉一般，Evolt又立刻恢复了他本来的轻浮笑容。  
“是兔子也没办法呢——但是，作为主人而言，还是要管教一下不听话的宠物。”

这样说着的Evolt随手便改变了自身的形态，已经无需肉体的他，现在拟成了「他」的另一个模样，或者说现在是低劣人类的家伙——

“……”

“果然你还是很在意这家伙啊，我倒是允许你叫他的名字哦。”  
Evolt轻笑着，但战兔清楚这是警告。

“Evolt，换张脸。”  
战兔微微别过脸，他的兔耳微微耸动着，像是在不安又像是在压抑着什么。

——愤怒吗？  
Evolt漫不经心地推测着，无论桐生战兔如今是什么心情，对他而言都很有趣。  
——看着囚徒的垂死挣扎，无论如何都令人心情愉快。

“放心，他很好哦。”Evolt点点头，“不过啊，之后会怎么样就说不定了。”

“他怎么了！？”  
一把揪住了Evolt的衣领。

“想知道吗？”Evolt重重地捏住战兔的脸颊，充斥着邪意与戾气的双目对视着战兔的双眼，“那就服从我吧。”

 

用这张脸说出这种不搭调的话，只是令他作呕。

愤怒与恨。  
此刻的桐生战兔只是产生着诸如此类他过往从不存在的负面情绪。

但眼神却诉说了。  
——答案自然是否。

 

 

没有后续了×


End file.
